Glassheart
by wondergirl257
Summary: Conrad has a proposition for Victoria. One week without arguments, fights, or problems. But the real question is will they make it through the night?
1. Chapter 1

Trouble

Victoria Grayson winced as the strong amber liquid burned the back of her throat. She refilled her glass hoping to drown out her sorrows in expensive whiskey. Staring into the ominous darkness of the night sky, she sighed feeling bitterness surge through her body like poison.

Loneliness, the repercussion for her various sins. David was gone, never to return again. She'd spent nearly twenty years willing herself to believe he was truly never coming back. It was only until recently that she'd finally completely lost her faith in humanity, opting for swimming in her own guilt, allowing the darkness to swallow her whole.

Trusting her heart was the worst decision she ever made, now it was time for it to bleed. She made her way into the living room, sitting on her throne. The house was empty, only adding to her sullen mood.

She allowed her eyes to drift to the family portrait they'd taken almost a year ago. Staring into her own eyes, those bottomless black pits where the monsters of her past loved to hide.

It was a lovely picture, perfect even. But she knew all too well that perfection was only an illusion, an excuse to escape reality and its many horrors.

The rattling of the door shook her from her self-loathing. She walked cautiously to the front door, wondering who would disturb her at this hour.

Conrad stood in the doorway, pushing his way past her.

He began pulling off his coat, allowing Victoria to help him shed his garments. It was automatic. They didn't need words, they only led to fights, infidelities, and eventually their inevitable divorce.

So far things had been peaceful. They got along well, too wrapped up in their own cause to acknowledge each other's feelings.

Conrad plucked the glass from Victoria's hand, downing the liquor in one gulp.

She glared at him, making her way _back _into the study. Conrad followed close behind, remaining decidedly silent.

He watched as she poured two generous glasses of wine, switching to a lighter, easier to handle drink. He nodded his thanks, accepting the glass. Their hands brushed briefly, static. The inevitable force that bonded them together.

Conrad pulled Victoria down onto the sofa with him, ignoring her small protest.

She stared into the fireplace, watching as the flames of light illuminated the dark room. He pulled her into his arms, noting that she stiffened before relenting and relaxing into his embrace.

Victoria sighed heavily, running her hand through her hair.

"This is pathetic."

"What is?" Conrad asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"This. Us," she answered, gesturing to their current position.

Conrad shrugged, finding no problems.

"Conrad, honestly. This relationship was doomed from the start. Everyone is lying in wait for us to get divorced… _again_,"

He turned slightly, gazing into her eyes.

"Is that what you want?" he asked boldly.

"No, the children would be devastated. Not to mention the fact that we'd be even more susceptible to The Initiative's attacks," she sighed, burying herself deeper into his arms.

Love was a dangerous thing, indeed. It provoked unwanted feelings and stirred desires in the pits of the soulless.

"Why can't we just take this time to relax and enjoy each other's company? Regardless of how we feel about each other or anything that we've said or done, let's just pretend for a little while," Conrad's voice trailed off as he took his own advice. He was content with just holding her, offering whatever comfort she could take from him.

"I'm tired of pretending, Conrad!"

He took the time to really look into her eyes, opening the doors to her soul. She wanted so much, whether it be companionship, a trustworthy friend, or just someone to hold her. He often wondered when he stopped being that person.

Suddenly, an idea formed in his head.

"I'll make a deal with you," he started.

Victoria arched an eyebrow, listening intently.

"For one week we will be the golden couple we are portrayed as, no arguing no fighting, no problems," he propositioned.

Victoria pursed her lips, considering his offer.

"What happens if I lose?"

He leaned towards her, whispering something into her ear.

"Conrad!" she squealed, shocked.

"Fine, if you lose you are accompanying me to the opera," she stipulated.

Conrad groaned.

"Then we have a deal, Mrs. Grayson," he smiled, extending his hand.

"Yes, _darling_, it appears we do," she shook his offered hand, allowing him to help her stand.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlove Me

A/n: To answer your question the rating is definitely going to change… I was just being lazy, lol. Oh my gosh guys five reviews in one day you have no idea how happy that makes me!3 Hopefully my writing isn't too OOC for Connie and Vicky.

Disclaimer: Mike Kelly owns everything, sadly.

Victoria Grayson's eyes fluttered open. She blinked sleepily, stretching her limbs. Rising into a sitting position, she stretched properly, a yawn erupting from her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure stir, burying itself deeper under the satin sheets.

It was Conrad.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, as she wondered why he was asleep in _her_ bed.

'_Oh right the bet!'_

Victoria studied his sleeping form. For the lack of a better term he looked adorable. She had forgotten the feeling of waking up with a warm body beside her. She slinked silently out of the bed, considering whether or not she should wake him.

Deciding to let him rest, Victoria padded silently into her en suite bathroom, preparing herself for the day.

The sound of running water woke the slumbering king. Conrad rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, bounding out of bed. Running a hand through his silver locks, he walked to the vanity, taking in his disheveled appearance.

Conrad smiled to himself, shaking his head.

Victoria was singing in the shower.

He hadn't heard her sing in years. She had a lovely voice, a real calling for the performing arts, whether it be singing, playing instruments, or even acting. Which is most likely where her affinity for musicals and operas stemmed from.

He turned his head as he heard the water shut off. Seconds later Victoria emerged from the bathroom, humming the tune to 'wouldn't it be loverly' from My Fair Lady. She was completely oblivious to Conrad's presence, dropping her towel as she reached for her brush.

"All I want is a room somewhere, far away from the cold night ai-AHHH!"

"Conrad, what on earth! What are you doing in here?" she questioned obviously startled.

Conrad had yet to answer her, eyes raking over her figure.

Her hands immediately flew to her hips, as she allowed him to ogle her.

"Are you finished?" she asked sarcasm lacing her words.

"Oh um what? I'm sorry," he stumbled over his words.

Conrad's gaze finally reached her face. He smiled sheepishly, apologizing for staring.

Victoria rolled her eyes.

'_Typical man…'_

She had long ago lost any anxieties over her body. She knew she was gorgeous, and she flaunted it. She returned to the task at hand, running her nails through her tangled locks. Victoria decided to pin her hair up, opting for a ponytail instead of a bun.

Conrad took his turn in the shower, smirking to himself.

Now clothed in her underwear, she walked to her closet, rummaging through the outfits.

_What to wear… what to wear_

She settled on a red blouse and a black skirt, along with her signature black pumps.

'_I look like career girl Barbie'_ she thought to herself, applying her makeup.

Making her way down the spiraling staircase, she made her way into the dining area, where breakfast was prepared.

She took her seat at the head of the table, pouring her coffee. Staring over the rim of her cup, she caught Conrad's eyes.

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek as he passed. He took his seat, immediately reaching for his morning paper and cup of tea.

Victoria groaned inwardly.

'_Conrad and that godforsaken newspaper...'_

She cringed as he ruffled the sheets, turning the page. The noise was irritating and obnoxiously loud. She reached for her coffee mug, attempting to occupy her hands and restrain herself from ripping the paper to shreds.

"Good morning all," Ashley's cheerful voice filled the room.

Victoria frowned distastefully at her former protégé. The aspiring socialite was impossibly more irksome than the newspaper.

Conrad greeted his communication's assistant, smiling politely. His eyes wandered to Victoria, whose eyes told an entirely different story than the frown she was trying to refrain from displaying.

Her appetite had _magically_ disappeared. She finished her coffee, polishing off a small muffin before rising from the table.

She began walking away, stopping when she wondered if she'd forgotten something. Ashley now occupied her seat, babbling mindlessly about Conrad's campaign for Governor.

She glared at the back of Ashley's head. She opened her mouth to voice her disapproval, quickly shutting it as Conrad caught her eye.

He arched an eyebrow, baiting her.

Turning on her heel she sauntered out of the room.

She would not lose this little game and humiliate herself over someone as insignificant as Ashley Davenport.

This was a dangerous game they were playing; and she needed a strategy.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovebird

A/n: I must comply with the demands of my readers, but all I can ask for is patience. Writing ConVict is not easy AT ALL. Especially considering how complex the characters are. So shake it out!

Disclaimer: If I owned revenge Emily would be my Alice and Victoria The queen of hearts

Conrad Grayson was worried.

He had good reason to be. His wife had approached him hours ago, with a suggestion of her own. She had perched herself on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs primly.

"I think we should make this more interesting, spice it up a bit. Considering the fact that your less than successful run for governor is coming to an end… and we all know that you aren't going to get elected anyway…" she trailed off.

"Darling, the only reason you don't want me to become governor is because you cannot bear to be wrong," Conrad replied haughtily.

"Speak for yourself, I have no problems with admitting defeat."

Conrad scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Is that what you're telling yourself these days? Honestly, Victoria, you wouldn't even apologize to Daniel's first grade teacher at that soccer game," he reminded.

"Well, she should have known not to put my son on the bench. Besides I had nothing to apologize for, the team lost anyway,"

Conrad couldn't believe his ears. The nerve of this woman.

"If or should I say _when_ I become governor you, my dear, are going to become my slave."

"Isn't that Ashley's job," she replied cattily, sharp tongue getting the best of her.

Conrad glared at her, unfazed by her sardonic humor.

"And when you lose, you will wait on me hand and foot, catering to my every whim. But just to bruise your ego you will also accompany me to that amusement park Charlotte adored as a child."

"NO! Not happening, besides we agreed never to discuss _the incident_."

"We also agreed not to mention Daniel's teacher's attempt to have me arrested-"

"You sabotaged the entire game!" he interrupted, throwing his hands up.

"I merely gave the children an incentive. I had no idea the little brats would sell me out," she reasoned defensively.

Conrad pulled off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, we'll make this fair if you become governor I will wait on you hand and foot. But, if I win you are going to help me with a certain _pressing matter_ of mine and I'm taking you to the fair," she suggested persuasively.

"At this moment in time I don't want to know what twisted scheme you're plotting," Conrad responded, shaking his head.

Victoria smiled devilishly, baring her pearly white teeth.

She hopped off his desk, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Good luck."

Her lips brushed his cheek softly, before she sauntered out of the room.

"Grayson for governor," her mocking laughter rang in his ears.

* * *

"Conrad," Ashley's worried voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Will you focus please, we barely have any time to prepare for the Governor's arrival," Ashley fretted.

"What on earth are you whining about? Governor Blake isn't coming until next Saturday," he replied, blowing her off.

"It is next Saturday," she growled.

"I'm surprised Victoria didn't remind you, since she planned the dinner."

Conrad frowned upon hearing that particular bit of information. Victoria had deliberately failed to mention the Governor's visit.

Sabotage.

Always her weapon of choice.

The shrill ringing of the doorbell echoed throughout Grayson manor.

Conrad and Ashley made their way to the main hall, watching as Victoria opened the door.

"Cassandra! she exclaimed, obviously shocked.

Conrad cringed.

It simply could not be _her. _The very same woman who made his life hell on a consistent basis. The woman who drained his bank accounts, before running away with his children.

The she - devil, his first wife, Cassandra Corsetti.

**A/n2: This is mostly just a filler chapter, but Conrad's first wife has been on my mind soo... yeah. Also I might write a one - shot about what happened at Danny boy's soccer game!**

**RxR please :)**


	4. Notice

Letter to the readers

From the desk of wondergirl257,

Hello dearest readers, I am so sorry for the lack of updates in the past two weeks or so. I smashed my thumb in the car door and the swelling and throbbing was unbearably painful. I didn't even attempt to touch my laptop. So now that it's not bothering me I'll hopefully be uploading two chapters. Anyways on to lighter days Revenge comes back in 11 days woo hoo! NCIS marathon on USA double woo hoo! I hope you guys are still interested, I for one know that I hate waiting.

Sincerely, Jen


	5. Chapter 4

Come Alive

A/n: Hey there I know I've been a stranger but I'm back. I got an idea from watching the nanny episodes "The Bobbi Fleckman story" and "The wine cellar" so be prepared for drama! :p

Disclaimer: Jean Val Jean owns me

Victoria Grayson took her seat at the dinner table, shooting a smiling at her guests of honor. She eyed Conrad, highly amused by his bemused expression.

"So, Governor Blake, how do you feel about the end of your gubernatorial term?" Victoria asked, determined to start a conversation.

He smiled at her, popping a potato into his mouth.

He cleared his throat, wiping his mouth.

"Well, Victoria, if I may speak honestly, I'm ready to step down from this position," he answered, returning to his meal.

"Then why are you still in office?" Victoria questioned curiously.

The Governor inclined his head towards his wife.

"She refuses to give up the mansion," he replied with just a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Figures," Conrad mumbled sarcastically.

The pointed heel of Victoria's shoe collided with Conrad's foot.

His eyes grew wide as he shot a dirty look at Victoria.

Cassie smirked, obviously tickled by the couple's antics.

She shook her head, "Tsk tsk tsk," she trilled.

"Conrad, where are your manners?" she chided.

He huffed something under his breath that sounded something like 'up your ass'.

Victoria heard him and Cassandra did as well.

The two women shared a look, simultaneously rolling their eyes.

"Victoria was this the last of the wine, I must say it's exquisite?" the Governor enquired.

"'There's more in the wine cellar. Conrad would you be a dear and bring us another bottle," Victoria requested sweetly.

"Sure."

Conrad took the opportunity to leave the table, thankful for the distraction.

He made his way underground into the wine cellar. The door creaked as he pushed it open, he coughed at the accumulating dust hanging in the air. Breathing a small sigh of relief Conrad made his way down the steps. Cassie and Victoria were disturbingly similar but nothing alike. If his memory served him correctly they hated each other _normally_. Victoria had a strong dislike for Cassie's short blonde hair, and bubbly attitude. She viewed her as another brainless blonde, although in truth Cassandra was a high class physician.

Conrad grabbed the wine bottle, tucking it under his arm. He made his way back to the door, jiggling the handle.

Conrad's brow furrowed, as he tried the door again.

"You can't be serious," he groaned.

There would be no use in screaming, the cellar was most likely sound proof.

_Oh well, at least I get to skip the dinner._

Cassandra's airy laugh reminded Victoria of why she despised her. Her unnecessary happiness was disgusting. There wasn't a reason Victoria could think of for being so joyful.

"I do believe we've overstayed our welcome. Thank you, Victoria, for a lovely evening," the Governor rose from his seat, offering his wife his hand.

Martha, the head maid, led them to the door.

"Where on earth is Conrad?" Victoria wondered out loud.

She made her way towards the cellar, pulling open the old door.

"Victoria?" Conrad called out.

"Conrad what on earth-"

"The door!" He all but yelled.

Victoria turned at the sound of the shutting door. She began pulling on the door knob, falling backwards into Conrad's arms, doorknob in hand.

A string of curse words flew out of her mouth.

"I refuse to be trapped in this… this vault with you," she began rambling, pacing the hardwood floor.

Conrad decided to make good use of his surroundings, popping open a bottle of wine. He took a swig, before offering the bottle to Victoria.

Her lip curled in disgust, she didn't even bother to politely decline.

"This is all _your fault_," she blamed, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Me- how is it my fault? You're the one who asked me to come down here" he spat back.

"Well, you shouldn't have listened to me," she fired back immaturely.

Conrad ran his hands through his hair, casting his eyes heavenward.

He knew Victoria didn't have the patience to call for help, so that wasn't an option. At least there were enough provisions to last through a _tropical storm_. There was also a bed and small kitchen.

Personally, Conrad didn't mind getting away from work for a while. If only Victoria would let her guard down for five minutes.

_Infuriating woman. _

The incessant clicking of her heels were grating on his nerves. He took another sip of the lukewarm liquor. It wasn't very strong, but it did its job.

"Victoria."

She ignored him.

"Victoria…" he drawled.

"Victoria Alexandra Harper!"

She froze, turning a menacing glare on poor Conrad.

He wilted under her piercing gaze. There was something about the blackness of her supposed brown eyes. A lurking darkness shining in her eyes.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, eyes darkening in anger.

"The _wonderful_ name your mother gave you," he responded smartly.

_Bad idea Conrad._

"I thought I made myself _clear_ the last time you made that mistake. I told you _**never**_ to call me that," she hissed, snatching the bottle from his hands.

He watched as she downed the alcohol, eyes tracing the creamy skin of her throat.

"Staring isn't polite," she nagged prissily.

"Snatching isn't either," he quipped dryly.

Conrad grabbed her shoulders lightly.

"Victoria, you need to relax. I know how you are about enclosed spaces."

"I'm fine," she growled, pushing him away.

Tears of frustration sprung to her eyes. She attempted to blink them away, turning away from Conrad.

Memories of when she was a child flooded her mind. The _one time_ her mother decided to be nice, and take her to the Carnival. Vicky Harper found herself trapped in the hall of mirrors, terrified of her own reflection. After years of being called a monster Victoria had begun to see herself as a beast, a freak of nature. That was one of the worst days of her life.

Conrad watched as the lonely came to consume Victoria, tearing apart her core. As tears began streaming down her face he felt his heart convulse.

Naturally, he pulled her into his arms, quieting her sobs. Victoria gripped his shirt for dear life, trying to control her breathing.

"The monster in the mirror… the ghosts of my reflection," she muttered into his shirt.

She pulled her head away from his chest.

"We're in another pathetic situation," she laughed ironically.

"You're claustrophobic and trapped in a cellar. I'd cry too."

She shook her head, an idea forming.

"Entertain me, Conrad. Tell me a story."

Conrad gazed into her doe eyes, knowing that she needed a distraction.

"Well, there was this one time in high school…-"

A/n2: Woo Hoo over 1,000 words. Yay me! *claps*


	6. Author's note

**Hey guys, i've been thinking about this story a lot lately and I was wondering if I should continue? It's been months since i touched it. The season finale broke my glassheart :( So if you read this let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Thank you guys so much I feel so loved! HAHA OMG, now I have three stories to update. But, considering this was my first, it deserves the best. Shout out to all the lovely reviewers... Seriously you guys rock! Thank you SOOOO MUCH!

Disclaimer: Sunil Nayar owns revenge... I think so but I'm not sure *shrugs*

Conrad Grayson watched as his wife threw her head back in laughter. He frowned.

"That is not funny, Victoria."

Victoria didn't seem to hear him; she was hunched over in hysterical laughter.

"Conrad that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Did she leave you there, or did you manage to escape?"

He winced at her choice of words.

"She just walked out. The janitor found me in the closet," he glared at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What was her name?" Victoria asked, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Ginger," he growled.

Victoria's smile terrified him. She looked as if she was planning something.

"I should invite her to dinner sometime," she laughed again, twirling the empty bottle in her hands.

"Right, because that worked out so well in the past," he scoffed sarcastically.

"Don't be smug, Conrad. Regardless of popular belief, it doesn't suit you."

"Enlighten me, my dear." Conrad tilted his head, waiting for her reply.

Victoria's lip twitched in annoyance.

"Why do you do that?"

Conrad's expression remained blank.

"You refer to me with those infuriating terms of endearments, when you know your feelings have never been reciprocated?"

Conrad narrowed his eyes, carefully contemplating his answer.

"Honestly, I never thought about it. Knowing that you don't love me only makes me try harder," his answer shocked them both.

Victoria pursed her lips, nodding her head.

"What about you," he countered.

"Why did you decide to stay when you've had so many opportunities to leave?"

Victoria arched an eyebrow, swallowing down any scornful remarks.

"Once you make a deal with the devil you can never just walk away..." her voice trailed off.

Conrad took the time to really look at his wife, putting his feelings aside and allowing himself to see life through her eyes.

She was stunning.

Victoria had always believed herself to be a subtle beauty, the woman behind the man. She'd attempted to hide from herself and everyone else in most of the early years of their marriage; often causing him to wonder where those days had gone.

Now, she'd blossomed into a beautiful and confident woman, ready to take on any challenge life threw her way.

She stared into his eyes boldly, grabbing his suit jacket, and pulling him impossibly closer.

Conrad's breath caught in his throat as his eyes readjusted.

"Conrad, we both know how this little game is going to end."

Conrad could not believe how arrogant this woman was. She honestly believed that she would win.

"Indeed we do."

She narrowed her eyes at him, running her hands through her hair.

Conrad honestly didn't know why he'd allowed so many things to taint his love for his wife. He hadn't been lying when he told her that she was the only woman he'd ever truly loved. Of course she'd never returned his feelings.

There may have been a time several years ago when Victoria Grayson couldn't have even imagined feeling anything close to spite or bitter rage towards her husband. In another life they'd been genuinely happy; not in love, but happy.

It all seemed so long ago and truthfully it was. Conrad had allowed himself to become completely caught up in his own agenda, neglecting his wife to the point of breaking. After the David Clarke fiasco any good will or graces she held for him had been buried with the body of her dead lover.

He'd forgotten how much he'd cherished the simple touch of her hand or a genuine smile. The closest thing he'd received was a pat on the hand and a 'well done' when he'd introduced the Barnes' family.

What a disaster that night had been.

He'd said and done so many despicable things to her and now he finally had the chance to right his wrongs. A risk he was more than willing to take.

Victoria Grayson waved her hand in front of her husband's face. She'd been trying to get his attention for the past five minutes or so.

What was he thinking so deeply about?

She snapped her fingers and called his name.

No response.

"Conrad," Victoria's soft alto voice buzzed in the back of his ears, his mind had yet to interpret the sound.

She huffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Victoria's palm collided with his face, effectively snapping him out of his revere.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, running his hand over his stinging cheek.

"You were ignoring me," she answered pointedly.

He scoffed," You've been ignoring me for the past eighteen years."

Victoria swallowed down her witty remark.

"Charlotte has nothing to do with this." She hadn't missed a beat.

"Who said anything about Charlotte?"

"Do me a favor and stop talking, Conrad."

Victoria pursed her lips and breathed a sigh. Of all the people to be trapped in a cellar with it had to be _him_, lovely.

This entire situation was _absolutely lovely_.

She cast her eyes to the floor, avoiding his gaze. She was avoiding those piercing blue eyes that made her heart melt. Victoria was trying her best to keep her feelings at bay.

Feelings.

Associating that word with Conrad Grayson of all people brought bile to her throat and a smile to her face. She honestly didn't know what she was doing anymore. Hysteria had finally set in, and she was allowing herself to feel, for the first time in twenty six years.

She knew that doing so was signing her proverbial death warrant, but she didn't care.

She wasn't looking for love.

She was in the pursuit of happiness.

A/n: Like I said I hate filler chapters but eh the fun stuff is one step closer to being published. Excuse any and all mistakes. The pursuit of happiness was a wonderful movie and if you haven't seen it you haven't lived. I miss my babies though, September is laughing at me I swear. Please review loves!

XoXo**, J!**


End file.
